


A Few People Just Trying

by Rivulet027



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Force-Sensitive Clones (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Glitch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: While attempting to find a Jedi temple Luke and Lor find a former clone trooper.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Lor San Tekka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: FandomWeekly (2019-2020) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth





	A Few People Just Trying

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Title is a line from the Mary Oliver poem "Dogfish". Written for the fandom weekly on dreamwidth prompt Shortcut, with the bonus prompt short and sweet. Contains some spoilers for The Clone Wars novella "Defends of the Lost Temple".

Luke pauses to take in the way the grass still stretches ahead of them, but also that there’s a jungle beyond it. “So much for this trip being short and sweet.”

Lor wraps an arm around him and hooks his chin over Luke’s shoulder. “Finding Jedi temples and then exploring them generally isn’t.”

Luke lets himself lean back into the comfort of Lor’s embrace. “I told Leia that I’d try to be back in time for…”

He trails off as he realizes that there’s a person coming out of the jungle. The man feels bright and welcoming, but also protective. Luke can feel him reach out and access them in the Force. He’s wearing robes that are reminiscent of the Jedi during the clone wars. He’s got a chest plate the looks like trooper armor with purple lines painted down the right side. He’s also wearing a scuffed, but still white vambrace on each forearm. His black boots look sturdy. His sash is purple. His lightsaber is a bright spot of silver hanging from his sash. Luke’s breath catches. Has he really found another Jedi?

“He’s a clone trooper,” Lor says. There’s confusion in his tone as he straightens his posture.

Luke reaches for his hand, smiling when Lor intertwines their fingers. “He’s too young to be a clone trooper.”

“And yet he is. The purge order,” Lor says in a low tone, meant only for Luke’s ears. “If he has an active chip.”

“He doesn’t feel like a threat,” Luke reassures.

“That’s what made the clones so dangerous. None of them knew they were a threat until they were,” Lor worries.

Luke squeezes Lor’s hand. “Lor, I wouldn’t put you into danger needlessly. I…”

"Are you looking for the temple?” the man asks as he gets within hearing distance. He stops and stares at Luke. “You’re a Jedi.”

“Yes, and you are?”

“Self-taught, mostly,” he answers as he walks closer so they can comfortably talk.

“I’m Luke, this is Lor,” Luke introduces.

“Glitch.”

Lor raises his eyebrows as he pushes for answers, “You look young for a clone trooper.”

Glitch grins. “The Force keeps me young.”

“And the chip in your head?” Lor asks.

“Lor,” Luke admonishes.

Lor squeezes Luke’s hand. Normally he demurs to Luke’s politeness, but ensuring the safety of the only trained Jedi he knows, not to mention the man he loves, well he’ll be a bit rude if that’s what’s needed.

Glitches eyebrows raise and somehow his smile seems to grow. “That’s not the question I usually have to answer.”

Luke opens his mouth, is likely about to ask Glitch what he means by that statement. Lor manages to keep his fingers off his blaster as he points out, “That’s not an answer.”

“Broken.”

“How?”

Glitch tilts his head, studying them a moment. “I have a question I need answered before I’d be willing to tell you.”

“Alright,” Luke agrees.

Lor tells himself not to give voice to his frustration, he’ll have his answer soon enough.

“Why are you here?” Glitch asks.

Luke smiles warmly. “We recently found several holocrons that Master Nu made and hid. Among them was the location of several Jedi temples. This one happened to be on the way home so we thought we’d take the time to at least locate it.”

“And the Gaunlet of Kressh the Younger?” Glitch challenges.

Luke frowns and turns to Lor. “Do you have any idea who that is?”

“I’ve studied many Jedi temples, though I’m not Force sensitive,” Lor explains to Glitch. “I didn’t want their teachings to be lost. The information we found indicated that this was a Jedi temple and I believe Kressh the Younger was a Sith.”

Glitch smiles again, tension easing out of his shoulders. Luke on the other hand, tenses.

“Both the gauntlet and the temple are destroyed,” Glitch informs them.

Luke nods as he sighs. “It’s probably better that way.”

“And your chip?” Lor reminds Glitch.

He nods. “I’m not the only one guarding the ruins of the temple. She broke it for me.”

“She?” Luke asks.

Glitch nods. “She’s not here at the moment. She’s gone for supplies, but I she should be back soon. I can introduce you.”

“Is she a Jedi too?”

Glitch smiles. “We thought we were the only ones.”

“You’re not,” Luke reassures, wonder and happiness in his tone.

“Neither are you,” Glitch agrees. “Let me show you where the remnants of the temple are. I know a shortcut.”

Luke leans against Lor and gives him a happy look. Even if there’s nothing left of the temple to explore, this trip has already been worth it.


End file.
